


Game Night

by allonsytotumblr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytotumblr/pseuds/allonsytotumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play Truth or Dare and craziness ensues. Slight Clintasha shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday and the Avengers were playing Truth or Dare. Tony had suggested it to "build team bonding", but soon everyone realized it was really an excuse for him to embarrass the rest of the group, using the worst questions or dares he could possibly imagine. No one had been able to strike back at Tony. Until now. 

"You're daring me to let you do WHAT?" he asked Steve.

"I dare you to let me wear one of your Iron Man suits for a while and fly around with it." Steve repeated. Tony looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Those suits..." he said, "those suits are like children to me. I can't just lend them out to others."

"It's a fair dare," argued Steve. "And, I'll let you wear my spangly suit if you want." 

"Fine!" Tony snapped. "But only for ten minutes."

A bit later, the team was gathered on the roof of the Avengers tower watching Tony give Steve some last-minute instructions. "This button for thrusters and this one for--."

"I got it," Steve interrupted, powering up the suit and shooting up into the sky.

"NOT A SCRATCH, RODGERS!" Tony shouted after him.

Everyone, minus Tony, who kept pacing around and looking at his watch, watched Steve zooming around, getting the hang of the flying suit.

"It's been ten minutes," said Tony tensely, speaking directly into the helmet Steve wore, with the aid of JARVIS.

"That was great!" exclaimed Steve when he landed on the roof again. "See, not a scratch."

"Alright, 'Major' America," quipped Tony, intentionally butchering Steve's hero name, "let's get on with the game."

Once they were all seated again, Tony asked Clint, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
Tony looked thrilled. "What, exactly," he paused, presumably for dramatic effect, "happened in Budapest?"

Silence fell. 

Both Clint and Natasha turned red and Clint muttered something about not being able to disclose mission details for "international security reasons." "Only the top people are allowed to know about Budapest," he added.

"What, you're saying my clearance isn't high enough, Legolas?" asked Tony.

"You don't even work for S.H.I.E.L.D, of course it's not!"

"I sort of do, though. I'm one of the chief scientific consultants and, judging from the salary they pay me, my clearance must be pretty high."  
"What level is yours, then?"

"I can't say." Tony used the classic cop-out, "It's classified."

"He's really not going to answer the question, Stark," Natasha broke in. "Give him a dare instead. And my clearance is at least three levels above yours, civilian," she added.

Tony ignored the last part. "Alright. Clint, I dare you to call Fury and tell him you need a week off because you're getting married to Widow. And you can't tell him it's a joke until Monday.

Clint dialed. He didn't protest; the other option was talking about Budapest. He'd hoped Director Fury wouldn't be there, but he picked up on the first ring. 

"Hi...I'm calling to tell you I won't be in this week because Agent Romanov and I are getting married. 

"Why?" asked Fury's voice at the other end of the line, in a state of utter confusion.

"Because, er, we love each other...?" responded Clint, while ignoring all the others as they tried not to laugh. "And we're going on our honeymoon to, um-"

"Budapest," stage-whispered Tony.

"Russia, to see the buildings with the pointed tops.... No, it will not affect our performance at S.H.I.E.L.D.... I understand." He hung up. "Happy?" he snapped.

Applause issued forth from the rest of the Avengers.

"The buildings with the pointed tops?" demanded Natasha. "They're called onion domes, and," she continued, "we're both wanted under several different identities there."

"Where would you rather I have said?" said Clint, who thought it had been pretty good for a place to come up with on the fly.  
"New Jersey?" suggested Steve, earning a laugh from Natasha. This exchange was lost on the rest of the Avengers. 

"I pick Steve," said Clint, glad to be off the hook at last.

"Truth." He was one of those people who always picked truth.

"Tell us the worst, most unethical thing you've ever done."

"Well," answered Steve, with the air of a person confessing first degree murder. "One time I egged this bully's car with my friend Bucky. Actually, I didn't do the egging, I was only the lookout. Bucky only got to throw a couple eggs because another car drove down the street and I panicked, so we ran away."

"That's the worst thing you've ever done?" asked an unimpressed Tony.

"Well, yeah."  
There was a moment of silence as the other Avengers thought about all the other shady things they had done. For missions and to protect justice, but still.

"Never even for an assignment?" Clint pressed.

"He did steal a car," Natasha informed the group.

"Borrowed it. I reimbursed the owner eventually. Anyway, Thor, Truth or Dare?  
"I choose the Truth!"

"If Loki was at your mercy, would you kill him?"

"He deserved it after what he did to my tower, the little punk," interjected Tony, who still harbored deep-seated resentment for the Trickster, mostly stemming from the damages done to his tower.

"I would not," said Thor plainly. "In defense of others, maybe, but if he were here now, helpless before me? I could not kill him in cold blood."

"Good question, Steve. Your turn, Thor." said Tony finally.

"Friend Bruce, do you choose the Truth or the Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you weren't angry?" 

"Oh," Bruce answered instantly. "Right after we nabbed your crazy brother."

"Actually he's adopted," added Thor.

"I felt too great about that to be angry." he continued. "Especially because I'd gotten to smash him into the ground repeatedly. I don't retain all the Other Guy's memories, but that one I'll never forget. It was awesome."

Turning to Natasha. Bruce said, "Alright, Truth or-"

"Dare." She felt pretty sure Bruce wouldn't make her do anything too crazy, he wasn't really that kind of guy.  
"Kiss Clint. Passionately."

Or maybe he was.

"C'mon, seriously? We're not twelve. I could throw things at him and see how many times I can hit him, instead."

"Nope. A dare's a dare." 

"Did you put him up to this?" she half questioned, half accused Tony.

"Actually, my brilliant mind is not behind this. But it is a fantastic dare and I'm thrilled to watch it."

All the others looked as if they couldn't either, except Steve, who looked uncomfortable. "She shouldn't have to." he said, probably trying to help.

"Ah, but she agreed to any dare she was given when the game began," said Bruce, with the air of one who has their opponent completely over a barrel.

" And she really does want to, she just doesn't know how to express her feelings," added Tony.

Natasha considered throwing knives at both of them, not lethally, just to make them shut up.

"Whatever," she snapped, turning to Clint. "Let's get this over with." She was actually nervous. Ridiculous. She'd had to kiss people before, like Steve in that mall, but that time, there hadn't been such an avid audience.

"Wait!" said Bruce, "Go stand in the middle of the circle, so everyone can see you." The Avengers were sitting in a rough circle.  
They did so and then commenced with the dare.

It was horribly awkward at first. They both tilted their head the same way, resulting in their noses colliding, but they eventually fit their mouths together, reluctantly. Clint fulfilled Bruce's command for passion by dipping Nat back into one of those dramatic poses you see in old movies. The entire spectacle only lasted a few seconds; then they pulled away. She swiped her hand across her mouth, but it was more of a perfunctory gesture than anything. They returned to their seats, neither face revealing anything. Tony looked to be nearly falling off his chair with elation.

The game continued from there, the highlights such as: Tony being dared to wear a cheesy Captain America costume around Times Square, which he did with much reluctance the following day; and Steve finally choosing Dare and regretting it when he had to sing 'You Are Sixteen Going On Seventeen."

It closed with an epic Thor vs. Clint Mario Kart battle with a clear victory to the Thunder God.

"I could have won it," he told Natasha afterwards. The rest of the Avengers had gone to bed, except Tony, who was probably going over every inch of the Iron Man suit to make sure that Steve had, indeed, not scratched it.

"Only, he had an unfair advantage, because we were playing Rainbow Road and that's an Asgardian thing."

"You shouldn't have let him pick that course, then," she answered, not buying it. Changing the topic, she said, "This game was pretty awesome, you have to admit.

"Yeah, I got so much potential blackmail material and I guess it really did build team bonding; I know lots of personal stuff about the rest of the team now." Not to mention kissing you was fun, he thought. 

"Guess I'll go to bed now," Natasha pushed herself off the couch and started to walk out of the room. Pausing in the doorway, she added, "By the way, you're an atrocious kisser, Barton."

Clint couldn't tell if she was serious. He hoped not. "You too, Romanov," he returned. 

So ended the first, but most definitely not the last, game of Avengers Truth or Dare.


	2. Epilogue

AN: Because everyone wanted more.

 

"You do it."

"No, you."

"No,-"  
"It was your stupid dare, Barton, you should have known better than to pick dare with Tony."

"Fine!"

It was the Monday after the game. All the dares were completed. Tony had worn the Cap costume around Times Square, prompting headlines like, "Is Eccentric Billionaire Secretly A Captain America Fanboy?" All except for Clint's; Fury still thought he had married Nat. 

"Go on," she prompted him.

"You're going to listen at the door, aren't you." He said, not posing it as a question.

"Of course."

Maybe it would have been better if he'd just told what happened in Budapest, Clint reflected. No, it really wouldn't. He knocked and entered Fury's office.

"Well, if it isn't the happily married man. Back so soon from Russia?"

"Actually, Director, we're not married. It was just a dare." Clint hoped the Director wouldn't dock his pay; it had just been a joke. 

"A dare?" Fury's face was unreadable.

"Yes, and it was Tony's idea, not mine."

"Are you absolutely sure you two are not married?"

Clint responded that "Yes, I'm positive."

"Or in any sort of relationship whatsoever?" It was not an everyday work place question, even at SHIELD.

"No, sir."

"That's too bad," Fury told him, "seeing as how Agent Hill and I have a bet on you two. I've been saying for years you'll get together and she says you won't. When you called on Friday, I was elated and I won the bet. The bet," he paused, "of two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars?" asked Clint, not liking the direction the conversation was going. 

"Yes, we agents have to keep ourselves entertained somehow. And now, you see, I'll have to tell her it was all a joke. And give back the money. The two hundred dollars," he stressed the last part.

Necessity is the mother of invention, so the saying goes. Clint suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Seeing as you're the only person I've told the truth to, I suppose...in the interest of saving face with Maria, I could just not tell her. And Nat and I could act married if she was suspicious," he imagined Natasha glaring at him through the office door.

"What a good idea, Barton. You should have them more often."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Clint left the office. He met a Nat, who, after they were out of ear shot, shrieked, "Two HUNDRED dollars?"

"It's crazy, isn't it?" 

"But I couldn't hear what you were saying at the end. What was it?"

"Oh, I got a raise," Clint announced, casually. "To help me remember not to tell Maria."

Natasha approved of this idea. She would have done the same. "You got me one too, didn't you?"

"Of course."

Just another day at the SHIELD offices with the Avengers.

AN: Well, did you like it? Please review.


End file.
